total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galtguy64/Episode 9/10/11 Script
Episode 9 *Coolboy87Chris: Last time on TDRI, the competitors competed in a swimming race and were slow! B adjusted to speaking and his team mates elected him captain! And we had a beach photo-shoot, and Harold cost his team the win and was sent home! What will happen now on..TDRI?! *12:28Coolboy87 *Pre challenge* *12:28SammyTDPIBeth : Hey Ella! *12:28VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: Girl, I miss my sUGAR GINGER CAKES *12:28SammyTDPIElla: Heyyyyyyyy! *12:28VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: Harold? *12:29Ellafan4evrDawn : *yawns* good morning Beardo *12:29VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: Harold? Why? *12:29SammyTDPIBridgette: Hey B! How are you! * *12:29Ellafan4evrBeardo : Good morning everyone! *12:29VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: We have some serious history. He is a good man, and I blew things AGAIN *12:29Coolboy87B : I am good! *12:29Galtguy64Ella : Good morning, Beth! How are you this fine morning? *12:29SammyTDPIBeth: GREAT! *12:30Coolboy87B : *Conf* People wonder why me and Dawn have been not as close and why I wanted her gone, you didn't know I wanted her gone? I did. Okay, well, I only knew her for 3 episodes, and she voted me off, without questioning anything Scott was saying. She probably had a crush on him, and didn't care that I went...*laughs* but still she lost us the challenge, who knows if she'll do the same again? As team captain, I have gotten acustomed to the role and I want the best for our team and whoever looses goes....Wow...Wait! Hey, this doesn't feel werid, reading all those TALK NOW! Books that Trent left in our cabin helped me! *12:30Galtguy64Brick: I thought you wanted nothing to do with him? *12:30VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: You need to stay strong. We will merge in a few episodes, and you need to be in the best shape, okay. *12:30Coolboy87Trent : Hey team! *12:30Galtguy64Brick: Good morning, Trent! *12:30VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: *gets nervous* *12:30Coolboy87Trent : What's up? *12:30SammyTDPIBridgette : Cool B! *12:30VeryUnknownFanDJ: Sam, we need to talk *12:30Coolboy87B: So the merge is soon. *12:30Ellafan4evrDawn : *conf* We have to win the rest pre-merge challenges or B'll get me eliminated. I have to step up my game *Dawn : Yes B, it is *12:31Galtguy64Brick: I'm so excited! Only a few more days until we merge! Can you believe it?! *12:31Coolboy87Trent: Not really. Haven't merged since TDI. Wow. *12:31VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: (confessional) I like Trent, Leshawna, and Brick. But my looks have already gone down the drain with having no makeup, and I REALLY hope I don't lose anything else. I am SOOO CLOSE to getting far, and getting the man. I need to focus *12:31Ellafan4evrBeardo : I hope we win the rest of the pre-merge challenges *12:32Galtguy64Brick: This can be your comeback! I mean after all, it is Redemption Island! *12:32VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: Ms. Goody Goody is why I never made it to TDAS *12:32Coolboy87Trent : Anne Maria, you are sweating quite a bit, are you okay? I am surprised you aren't wearing make-up. *12:32SammyTDPIBridgette : Hmmm *12:32VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: Chris threw out all my makeup *12:32Galtguy64Ella: Can you believe we're the team with the most competitors? Isn't that amazing, Beth? *12:32Coolboy87Trent : *Gasps* *12:32Ellafan4evrBeardo : Bridgette. You remember our meeting right? It's time to step up your game *12:32Galtguy64Brick: All of it? *12:33VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: I know, I am ugly. And all of it. I look like........JO *12:33Coolboy87Max : A new day TIME TO EVIL! *12:33Galtguy64Brick: It's not... that bad. *12:33Ellafan4evrBeardo : *yells* SHUT UP MAX *12:33VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: Only because you LIKE Jo *Leshawna: For once, I agree with man beater. *12:34Galtguy64Brick: N-no I don't! I don't like Jo! *12:34Coolboy87Max : YOU INSOLENT BEING! *12:34Galtguy64Ella: Max, please try to relax! *12:34Coolboy87Max : How dare you tell me to shut up, I WILL IN-Okay! *12:34VeryUnknownFanDJ: It is clear you like her dude *12:34Coolboy87Trent : DJ?! *12:34Coolboy87Trent : When did you get here? *12:35VeryUnknownFanDJ: Since we entered the competition Trent. Why? *12:35Ellafan4evrBeardo : I hope we don't lose any more members before the merge. *12:35Galtguy64Brick: I don't like her. She's like... I don't! *12:35Coolboy87Trent : I mean, why are you in our tree house? *12:35Ellafan4evrDawn : We have to win two challenges to do that. So, everyone, let's try harder for the two remaining pre-merge challenges *12:36SammyTDPIBridgette : Hmm, Yeah *12:36Coolboy87Trent : I mean everyone knows you sleep in a tree house with your team mates. *12:36Ellafan4evrSam : *wakes up* Ugh. I overslept *12:36Galtguy64Ella: Are you okay, Sam? *12:36Coolboy87B : Two? I think there would be three. *12:36VeryUnknownFanDJ: oh, Harold wanted me to give Leshawna a letter before he left. (hands her letter) *12:36Coolboy87Trent : He did? Interesting. *12:36Ellafan4evrSam : Yeah thanks Ella *12:36Coolboy87Chris : Challenge time! *12:36VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: (reads letter and gasps) *12:36Galtguy64Ella: No problem. Talk to me if you ever need anything! *12:37Coolboy87Chris : I let you guys have extra talking time, because, the merge is soon! *12:37SammyTDPIBridgette : Ok lets do this! *12:37VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: And? *12:37Coolboy87Chris : But not yet! *Chris : So, the challenge is... *12:37VeryUnknownFanDJ (groans) *12:37Ellafan4evrSam : *plays with game guy* *Beardo : YES? *12:38Coolboy87Chris : You have to preform a bunch of Science Experiments. *12:38SammyTDPIBeth : Um yeah? *12:38Galtguy64Brick: Science? *12:38Coolboy87B : *Grins* *12:38Ellafan4evrBeardo : YES! I'm excellent at science! *Dawn : So am I! *12:38Galtguy64Brick: *Confessional* A challenge tailored to The Braniacs... This only means that we have to try our hardest! I know we can do it! *12:38VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: What? Don't nobody got time or all of that nerd stuff. I wish Beth was still on our team. *12:39Coolboy87Trent : Are you calling Beth a nerd? *12:39Galtguy64Brick: Relax, guys. We can do it if we stick together! *12:39VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: It was not an insult. She is very smart *12:39SammyTDPIBeth : Yay! Lets do this Underdogs! Max your a evil Scientist right? *12:39Ellafan4evrSam : HEY! What's wrong with being a nerd? *12:40VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: Well, Harold did teach me about some of this stuff. *12:40SammyTDPIBeth : Do not talk to them they are just Wackadoo's *12:40Coolboy87Chef: Quit yo grumbling! You see the Science Experiments laid out? There are 3 and they all must work! Pretty Boy let me say this bit, because I "wh- Why are you still listening? GET GOING! *Chris : What he said! *12:40Ellafan4evrBeardo: *conf* Even though I'm good at science, Harold would've helped us in this challenge. Like, A LOT! *12:40Galtguy64Ella: Alright! Let's see what we have here... *12:40VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: What the hell did he even say? *12:40Galtguy64Brick: He didn't say anything too confusing... *12:41Coolboy87B : *Gulps* Science is not my strength, Dawn, care to do the first experiment and how to do it? *12:41Ellafan4evrDawn : Sure! *12:41Coolboy87Trent : It's not even remotely confusing. *12:41VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: Here is the Vinegar. I know that it is a great supplement for experiments. *12:41Coolboy87B : Well, I know the second is a mento's experiment. *12:41VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: Whatever Trent (rolls eyes) *12:42Ellafan4evrDawn : Then let's do that first! *12:42VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: We need an antacid *12:42Coolboy87Trent : *Steps closer to Anne Maria* Are you good with Science? *12:42Galtguy64Ella: *holds up test-tube* What if we put this inside of the beaker? *hands to Beth* *12:42Coolboy87B : Alri- Where are the mento's? *12:42Galtguy64Brick: Is this antacid? *12:42VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: I am only good at Biology, if you know what I mean *12:42Ellafan4evrB : Seriously? This is too easy *12:42Coolboy87B : They didn't even give us mento's. *B : Hey, Bridgette? Do you know what the first experiment is? *12:43VeryUnknownFanDJ (Takes out Mama's Spice and pours in into a beaker) *12:43Ellafan4evrBeardo : I have some in my pocket! *12:43Galtguy64Ella: DJ! We have no idea what that will do! *12:43Ellafan4evrBeardo : I love mento's! *12:43VeryUnknownFanDJ: I know my Mama's spice. It reacts to everything. *12:43Coolboy87B : *Cheers, and accidentally pushes Beardo, making the cola bottle tip over* No! *12:44Ellafan4evrBeardo : -_- *12:44VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: Does anyone have those candy thingy that reacts to vinegar or Coke? *12:44Coolboy87B : I am sorry, I expect you to stand so close to me. *12:44Ellafan4evrBeardo : There's still some left *12:44Coolboy87B : Good! *12:44Galtguy64Brick: *pours blue liquid in beaker* *12:44Ellafan4evrBeardo : *moves* *12:44Galtguy64Ella: *grabs mentos* Ooh! Candy! *12:44Coolboy87Trent : I have one *12:44VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: I have an idea. Anne, give me some of your hairspray *12:44Ellafan4evrBeardo : *puts 2 mentos in the cola* There! Since there's so little left, 2 will be perfect! *12:45VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: Why? *12:45Ellafan4evrDawn : SUCCESS! *Beardo : 1/3 DONE! *12:45Coolboy87B : *Claps* Now we need to Experiment 1. *12:45Ellafan4evrDawn : What is it? *12:45Coolboy87Max : Move insolent girl! *12:45SammyTDPIBeth : *Does stuff* THERE! *12:46Galtguy64Ella: Do we know what it is? *12:46SammyTDPIBridgette : Ok! *12:46Coolboy87Max : Move, Witch! Now let pure EVILLLL handle this! *12:46VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: (takes hairspray, pours it, and lights it up with a science lighter) My sugar baby always comes in handy *12:46SammyTDPIBeth : DIE *12:46Coolboy87Max : *Breaks experiment, cackles evilly* *12:46VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: Who knew *12:46Coolboy87Max : NO YOU, YOU STINK DOO-DOO HEAD! *12:46SammyTDPIBeth : NUMBSKULL! *12:46VeryUnknownFanDJ: REALLY MAX *12:46Coolboy87Trent : Two outta three. *12:46Galtguy64Ella: Oh my! *12:46Ellafan4evrBeardo : We have to put 2 of the substances on the table in the tube. But, they should create a neutralization reaction! *12:46Coolboy87Max : That...was...MEEAN! *12:47Ellafan4evrBeardo : *wears safety gloves and goggles* *12:47SammyTDPIBridgette : Hmm, *Helps* *12:47Coolboy87B : So we need an acid and an alkali? *12:47VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: How about some oil? *12:47Ellafan4evrBeardo : Everyone put your gloves and goggles on! *12:47Galtguy64Brick: Wait, Leshawna! *12:47Coolboy87B : *Puts them on* *12:47Galtguy64Ella: What are we going to do? *12:47SammyTDPIBridgette : *Puts dem on* *12:47Ellafan4evrBeardo : STAND BACK GUYS! *12:47Coolboy87B : *Stands back* Bridgette stand back! *12:47SammyTDPIBeth : *Makes a new expirament* *12:47Ellafan4evrDawn: *puts on and stands back* *12:48SammyTDPIBridgette : *Stands back* *12:48Coolboy87Max : *Breaks that* EVILLL. *12:48Ellafan4evrBeardo : *puts equal amount of hydrochloric acid and sodium hydroxide in the tube* *12:48SammyTDPIBeth : *Ties max up and makes a new expirament* *12:48Ellafan4evrBeardo : *runs back* *12:48VeryUnknownFanDJ: (pours some spices in the beaker, lights up a piece of metal underneath, puts the beaker on it, and puts oil in the beaker) *12:48Ellafan4evrDawn : It worked! *12:48SammyTDPIBeth : Yay! *12:48Coolboy87Trent : We need to do the quick experiment! *12:48Galtguy64Ella: DJ, keep doing that! It's working! *12:48VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: We need a final one. Any ideas men? *12:48Coolboy87Max : *Gasps* WHICH CRAFT. *12:49SammyTDPIBridgette : Yes Awesome! *12:49VeryUnknownFanDJ: It is called Hospitality Max *12:49Ellafan4evrBeardo : I think you and Bridgette should do the last one, B. *12:49Coolboy87Trent : Okay, well, we need to test for Carbon Dioxide. *12:49SammyTDPIBridgette : Yeah Ok! Lets do this B! *12:49VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: ? *12:49Coolboy87B : I don't know... *12:49Galtguy64Brick: Test what for carbon dioxide? *12:49VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: I forgot how to do that? Harold never taught me that. *12:50SammyTDPIBridgette : Err.... What should I put B? *12:50Coolboy87Trent : Really? *B : Uh, Beardo! *12:50SammyTDPIBeth : *Makes a Paper Volcano* SCIENCE! *12:50VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: How about you do it Trent, since you know it all. *12:51Coolboy87Trent : Okay! *12:51Ellafan4evrDawn : What's the last experiment? *12:51Coolboy87Trent : *Does so* YES! Limewater changed color! *12:51SammyTDPIBeth : (CONF: Wannabe's are hopeless *12:51Coolboy87Trent : The one time I listened in Science! *12:51VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: So we got all 3? *12:51Coolboy87Chris : Looks like the Wannabe's win? *Chris ; What? Wow. *12:51SammyTDPIBeth : *Does Science Expirement* I THINK WE ARE DONE! *12:52VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: WOOHOO. My Harold baby comes in handy. *12:52Coolboy87B : Bridgette! Pass me the goggles! *B ; NOW! *12:52SammyTDPIBridgette : *Passes the goggles* *12:52Coolboy87Chris : The Brains loose? *12:52Ellafan4evrBeardo : NAHAH *12:52Coolboy87Chris ; Wow. That is sad. * *12:52SammyTDPIBridgette : *Knocks into Beth's expirament* *12:52VeryUnknownFanDJ What do we do now? *12:53SammyTDPIBeth : IT IS RUINED! we have to start over! *12:53VeryUnknownFan *Chris: I am getting bored. *12:53Ellafan4evrBeardo : QUICKLY *12:54Galtguy64Ella: *grabs vinegar* *12:54VeryUnknownFanDJ: Sam, what are you thinking? We need one more experiment *12:54Ellafan4evrSam : IDK! *12:54Coolboy87Chris : Brains loose! *12:55SammyTDPIBeth : Ugh! This sucked! *12:55Ellafan4evrBeardo : BUT THE DOGS ARE STILL DOING....STUFF *12:55VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: Neither team even finished. *12:55Coolboy87Chris : Bridgette ruined there experiment after I announced it! *Chris : So, the Brains STILL Loose! *Chris : Vote! *12:55SammyTDPIBridgette : Yeah sorry *12:55Galtguy64Brick: Bridgette! *Brick: Good luck! *12:56Coolboy87B : *Conf* Beardo made us do it, but.... *12:56VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: Look at Bridge flirting it up with a new man. Go ahead girl. *12:56Coolboy87B : *Conf* I uh...hmm... *12:57Ellafan4evrDawn : *conf* it's between B and Bridgette but B is my friend.... *12:57SammyTDPIBridgette : Um thanks.... *Blushes *12:57Coolboy87Chris : Beardo! Dawn! Votes? *12:58SammyTDPIBridgette : (CONF: I am sorry but I have to vote the threat...) *12:58Coolboy87Chris : Okay! Ceremony time *Chris : It's a tie! *12:59Ellafan4evrO_O *Beardo : crap.... *12:59Coolboy87Chris : Bridgette and Dawn! Step up! *Chris : Alright, the tie breaker again is... *12:59Ellafan4evrDawn : *gulp* You've been a good friend Bridgette! *12:59SammyTDPIBridgette : Hooray.. *1:00Ellafan4evrDawn : *steps up* *1:00Coolboy87Chris : Hmm... *1:00Coolboy87Chris : It's a... *1:00Coolboy87Chris : A... *1:01Coolboy87Chris : Modeling tie breaker! *1:01Ellafan4evrDawn : O_O *Dawn : *1:01Coolboy87Chris : Choose one person to model, you have 5 mins to make them look good. *1:01VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: Geoff taught her all about Modellling. *1:01Coolboy87Chris : Dawn, who do you choose? *1:01SammyTDPIBridgette : Ok.... *Grabs Anne Maria* *1:01Ellafan4evrDawn : I chose.....Beardo *1:01Coolboy87Chris : Okay 5 mins! Go! *1:02Ellafan4evrBeardo : WHAT ME? *'''-------5 Minutes Later-----''' *1:02Coolboy87 *Chris : Alright, it's been 5 mins! *1:02VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: (primps herself and poses sexily) *1:02Ellafan4evrDawn : *dressed Beardo up and does his hair* *1:02Coolboy87Chris : Let's see how they look! *1:02SammyTDPIBridgette : Good luck Anne! *1:02VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: Mama is looking HOT. Don't worry Bridgette. You will be safe *1:02Ellafan4evrDawn : BEARDO! YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME WITH THAT HAIR! *(Dawn gave him a haircut) *1:03SammyTDPIBridgette : I am counting on you! (CONF: *Cries* You know what! No I am a woman and I am gonna win!) Um ewwwwwwwww *1:03Coolboy87Chris : Okay. *1:03SammyTDPIBeth : *Vomits* HOW COME NO ONE CHOSE ME *1:03Ellafan4evrBeardo : ahem *walks on stage* *1:03VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: (struts and poses as she walks down runway) Bridgette just gave Anne Maria a WHOLE LOT to work with. I know yall are jealous *1:03Coolboy87Chris : Ella, Beth! Who looks better? *1:04VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: (poses in short outfit) *1:04Coolboy87Chris : You two are the females on a team opposing them both, so you can't be bias, that's why you were my choices for judges. *1:04SammyTDPIBeth : None of them fit Beth standards! But Anne Maria is slightly better *1:04Ellafan4evrBeardo : *acts handsomely* *1:04Coolboy87Chris : Okay! Ella? *1:04Galtguy64Ella: Oh- um. Anne Maria's confidence is radiating! I choose her! *1:04VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: Of course. It IS Man-Beartdo *1:04SammyTDPIBeth : Plus Dawn is a threat *1:04Coolboy87Chris : Dawn! You are outta here! *1:04Ellafan4evrBeardo : ain't that a kick in the pants *1:04SammyTDPIBridgette : Sorry Dawn.... *1:04Ellafan4evrDawn : *1:05Coolboy87Chris : *Shoves her into the limo* *1:05VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: (mockingly blows a kiss to Beardo) *1:05Ellafan4evrSam : WAIT *Sam : I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY *1:05Coolboy87Chris : Yes? *1:05Ellafan4evrSam : I QUIT! *1:05SammyTDPIBeth: Ella *1:05VeryUnknownFanDJ: Oh no Sam. *1:05Coolboy87Chris : Fine double! *1:05Galtguy64Ella: Sam! No! *1:05Coolboy87Chris : Actually, no! *1:05VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: Send them both out then. *1:05Coolboy87Chris : Quitting is not allowed. *1:05Ellafan4evrSam : I miss Dakota *1:06Coolboy87Chris : We had the problem with Samey's elimination. *1:06VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: He could be with Dakota *1:06Coolboy87Chris : *Shoves Dawn in the limo* *1:06VeryUnknownFanAnne Maria: (smirks at the memory) *1:06Ellafan4evrDawn : YA KNOW WHAT? I AIN'T GOIN' ANYWHERE! *RUNS AWAY* *1:06Ellafan4evrDawn : I AM EVIL SUCKERS! * *1:06VeryUnknownFanLeshawna: (tackles Dawn) *1:06Coolboy87Chris : So what will happen nex- CHEF! Get her! What will happen next time on Total Drama Redemption Island! *Cue Chef throwing her in the limo to end the episode* *1:06Coolboy87----END-- Cast 134px-Tdri annamaria 174x252.png NewHQSilentB.png BeardoFinalStance.png Beth.png 1NewBrickHQ.png 1Cheer.png DJ.png Ella2.png Betterleshawna.png 1Max pose.png SamScared.png Trent.png 90px-Tdri dawn 174x252.png|'ELIMINATED, 13TH PLACE' SameyStances.png|'MINOR APPEARANCE' Episode 10 *'Chris' : Last time on TDRI, Sam attempted to quit and failed, Max tried to be evil and failed, the brains almost won, but failed, Dawn tried to win the tie, but failed. *1:16Chris Who will fail this time on TDRI?! *''' *Pre challenge interaction*''' *1:17Anne Maria We are doing it. We are in Episode 10, and still remaining strong. *1:17B 3 members? We are kind of weak. *1:17Bridgette *Runs to Brick* Hey! Thanks for giving me goodluck last episode I really needed it! *1:17Beardo I know *1:17Anne Maria True, Anne Maria! *1:18Leshawna It is cuz I joined the team. Let's be honest. *1:18Brick/Ella'Brick:' No problem! I'm glad you stayed! *'Ella:' You guys, we're doing great! *1:18Trent *Conf* Cause she joined? Okay, LeShawna, sure. *1:18Beardo I wonder if they caught Dawn. *1:18Max Eh. We need to more devillish. *1:18Dawn *fighting with Chef in the woods* *1:18B They did. * Chef threw her in the limo last episode. * I swear Dawn escaped... *1:19Ella Oh Max.... No. We need to be more focused! *taps his nose* *1:19Bridgette : Thanks :) *1:19B But, her being evil, shoc. *1:19Leshawna (confessional) I got a text from Geoff saying that he misses Bridgette, and ants me to speak to her. I do not want to be involved in that mess, but she should know that he did speak to me about it. *1:19Beth Yeah! We went from Total Losers! To winners! *1:19Leshawna Bridge, we need to talk *1:20Brick Like I said, no problem :) *1:20Max Don't touch my nose, fool. *1:20Leshawna in PRIVATE *1:20Trent : Hey, where's Brick? *1:20Ella/Brick'Ella: '''Oh. I'm sorry. *'Brick: Okay... I'll go. Seeya later Bridgette. *1:20Max You must QUAKE in fear, I am your master. *1:20Ella *sings* I'm not so sure about that! *1:20Bridgette Bye Brick! Yes LeShawna *1:21Brick *enters treehouse* Hey guys! *1:21Leshawna Geoff sent me a text girl *1:21Dawn *in the woods* YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE CHEFY!!!!!!!!! *Runs to an unknown location* *1:21Trent/B'''Trent: Where'd LeShawna just go? *'B:' Did you hear that? *1:21Beardo What? *1:21B : Probably nothing. *1:21Anne Maria She went to speak to Bridgette. Something abotu Geoff *1:21Chris Alright, campers! Challenge time! *1:22Anne Maria And Brick needs to stop flirting with that blonde. *1:22Bridgette *Gasps* You know what I am done with him I do not want to hear what he says! *Growls* Jerk! *Leaves* *1:22Beardo WAIT A MINUTE HOW THE HELL DOES THE LIMO COME HERE IF WE'RE ON AN ISLAND? *1:22Leshawna You do not understand Bridgette (follows her) *1:22Chris So, you guys will be- JUST SHUSH, BEARDO- you'll be in a movie. *1:22Bridgette Whatever *Runs to team* *1:22Brick yay.... *1:23Brick Wait, why do I have to stop? There's nothing wrong with it! *1:23Anne Maria Like a romance movie? *1:23Chris Directed by me, so, the scenes are, first you will discover someone dead, then, another dies, and then someone kisses the dead person, and then everyone sobs. *1:23Dawn *screams* *1:23Bridgette *Smiles at Brick* *1:23Beardo What the... *1:23Chris So, those are your scenes. You must be in your teams. *1:23DJ What? *1:23Chris GO! *1:24Beth *does not hear imaginary dawn* *1:24Brick I think Trent should be the dead person! *1:24Beardo : *conf* I think I'm hearing things because I could've sword I just heard Dawn scream *1:24Brick So Anne Maria is the kisser! *1:24Trent Oh. Well, that's really nice. *1:24Samey *From Playa Del Losers* UGH! Go Beardo *1:24Anne Maria You need to stop flirting with Bridgette Brick. *1:24Trent *Lies on the ground* *1:24Brick Fine! I'll try. Let's just get through the challenge, okay? *1:24Trent Discover me! Come on! *1:24Beardo B! Let's win this time! *1:24B *Nods* *1:24Brick It's your turn to kiss Trent, by the way. *1:24Anne Maria She belongs with Geoff *1:25Beardo What do we do now? *1:25Trent l THE CHALLENGE! *1:25Bridgette *Looks at brick and feels bad* ........ (CONF: Great! His team hates him! BECAUSE OF ME!) *1:25Anne Maria (screams) Oh no. This stud is dead. *1:25Ella DJ! Want to be the dead person? *1:25B *Lies down* Bridgette has to kiss me, after you discov-you, Beardo, can be the dead person! *1:25Beardo : Sure *1:25Bridgette *Gulps* R-romance Movie? *1:25Brick Oh no! Trent is dead! WHY?!?! *1:25B/Trent'B:' *Pushes Beardo so he lies down* Ah! He is dead?! *'Trent:' *Lies still* *1:25Anne Maria He looks like his pale goth ex when he is dead. *1:26Beardo *plays dead* *1:26Brick What are we going to do?! We have to save him! *1:26B Bridgette! Maybe you can revive him by mouth to mouth! *1:26Bridgette ; Oh no! *Starts crying* I-its all my f-fault! *1:26Leshawna/DJ'Leshawna:' (nods head) Don't be dissing Gwen now. *'DJ: '(plays dead) *1:26B Bridgette! * You should really give him mouth to mouth! *1:26Beardo : *gulps* *1:26Ella Nooo! DJ! He's dead- He's dead! Someone please help us! *1:27Beardo : *continues to play dead* *1:27Bridgette *Kisses Beardo while Crying and hugs him* *1:27Brick Someone should save him! Anne Maria, you do it! *1:27B Oh no, it failed, *starts to sob* *1:27Beardo *tries not to breath* *1:28Galtguy64 Anne Maria! *1:28Anne Maria Trent was so young......sexy,....talented. This is all GWEN'S FAULT *1:28Chris Wannabe's! Let me see your performace! *1:28Beardo Success! *1:28Trent/Chris'Trent:' *Gets up, groans, gets back down, lies still* *'Chris:' Start! *1:28Galtguy64 *walks in* *1:28Beardo I can hold my breath for up to 1m13s! *1:29Anne Maria (screams and cries at her dead lover) No.......NOOOOOOO. That goth killed him. *1:29Brick Trent! Trent! No- someone save the guy! *1:29Beth Oh no! Ella we did not practice enough! *1:29Leshawna (nods her head) *1:29Chris The kiss scene? *1:30Chris Oh, yeah! *1:30Anne Maria (kneals) I.....I love you (kisses him softly, before making out with him) *1:31Chris I'll also play dead. *Lies in plays dead* *1:31Leshawna Yuck *1:31Trent : *Twitches* *1:31Brick *sobs* Why him?! *1:31Leshawna If he was only really dead. Chris I mean *1:31Beardo I hope you've practiced enough Bridgette! *1:31Chris *Lays dead* *1:31Bridgette Do not worry we will do great! *1:31Trent Oh my.. *1:31Beardo ok *1:31Chris/Trent'Chris:' *Gets up* Huh? What's this? *'Trent: '*Pushes Anne off of him* I AM ALIVE! *1:32Anne Maria (feels vomit entering her mouth, and screams)EWWWWWWWWWWWW *1:32B/TrentB: *Shakes head* That was NOT part of the script *Trent: Wow you vomited because I said I was alive?! *1:32Beardo : *bursts out laughing* *1:32Anne Maria (runs off squealing) *1:32Chris : What a mess! Underdogs! *1:32Beth : Um hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe............um *1:32Chris : It's your turn! GO! *1:33Beardo : I have an idea B! *1:33Leshawna (confessional) Did Trent throw up in her mouth? *1:33B : *Shushes him* I wanna see the Underdogs. *1:33Beth : *Grabs Max and kicks him in his kiwi's and he falls* OH NO HE IS DEAD! *1:33Chris : Underdogs? *1:33Ella *skips in* Max! Oh no! *1:33DJ I LOVE YOU MAMAAA (falls to his death) *1:33Max : OW! WRETCHED FEMALE! I AM MORE THAN INFACT ALIVE! YOU WILL PAY, PAY... *: Oh, and he died. Ew. *Izzynoah12 has debuted! Time to start an alliance and pee on the floor! *1:34Ella Oh! DJ! *sobs* He was soo young! No DJ! *1:34Beth ; Ella White you must kiss the wretched gnome! *1:34Ella ...Can I kiss DJ instead? *1:34Beardo : Let's make it be like Dawn killed me! *whispers to B* *1:34Max : GNOME? I hope the witch isn't referring to me! *1:34Ella *kisses DJ* *1:34Sam : HOLY CRACKERS PLEASE SAVE HIM! *1:34Max : *Shoves Ella onto him to make it last longer* *1:35Max : Aw, TRUE...LOVES....EVVIL. *1:35DJ (wakes up and blushes) *1:35Beth : ELLA IS SUFFOCATING! *1:35Sam : OH NO! *saves Ella* *1:35Max : *Let's go, Ella falls down onto the ground* Wretched being! *1:35Ella *stops kissing* He's a-alive! How wonderful! *1:35DJ (makes out with Ella) *1:35Max : Well, they sabotaged themselves! *1:35Ella *surprsied* Mhmm!!!! *1:36Chris : STOP! STOP! EVEN WORSE THAN THE WANNABE'S! *1:36Chris/B'Chris:' Brains, please, PLEASE, don't do badly. *'B: '*Lies on the ground* *1:36Beardo : let's start! *: *plays dead* *1:36Chris : I'll be the dead person! *1:36DJ *conf*: I cant believe Ella kissed me! *1:36Ellafan4evr : *1:36Chris : Okay! Since you had 3 players and needed four at least, then...okay. *1:37Leshawna I feel sorry for anyone who has to kiss him. *1:37Coolboy87 : *Gets up, acting two roles* Beardo is dead>! *1:37Sam : Good job Underdogs we did okay *1:37B : And so it's Belinda! *Points to empty spot* *1:37Beardo : *holds breath* *1:37Chris/BChris: I see...playing two roles. *'B:' Maybe, you, Bridgette, can give him mouth to mouth! *1:37Bridgette : Oh No! *Cries on Beardo* I-it w-w-was a-all m-my ault *cries* *1:38Beardo : *continues to play dead* *1:38DJ : Wowww *1:38B/Chris'B:' Aw... *'Chris:' Wow. *1:38Brick *tears up* *1:38Chris : *laughs* This is hilarious! *1:38VeryUnknownFan Pretend it is Geoff girl. *1:38Bridgette : *Starts crying then Romantically kisses Beardo* *1:38B : *Woah* *1:38Sam : Woah Bridgette you kissed Beardo! *1:38B : Aw! He's not alive! *1:38Anne Maria (throws up) *1:39B : *Sobs with Bridgette, ending the performance* *1:39Bridgette : *Hears the word Geoff and stops and cries* Ahw........ *1:39Beardo : *plays dead* *1:39Chris : Okay! Anne Maria! Puking, way to close to the performance! Almost ruined it! *1:39DJ :*conf* Bridgette did great. *1:39Bridgette : *Hugs Beardo* *1:39Anne Maria You need to clear things with him Bridgette. *1:39Chris/BChris : And, shockingly, the losers....don't matter! It is a reward! *B : *Cheers* *1:39Anne Maria WOOHOO *1:39Beardo : phew *1:39Bridgette : Yes! What is the reward! *1:39Sam conf*: I thought Bridgette liked brick! *1:40Beardo *inhales deeply* *1:40Chris That is the reward. The fact that no one goes home. *1:40DJ its a reward challenge? cool! *1:40Coolboy87 Ha! *1:40Chris So, what will happen next time on TDRI? *1:40Bridgette Hey Brick! You did great! *1:40Leshawna (confessional) I am trying my best Geoff *1:40Coolboy87---END--- Cast 134px-Tdri annamaria 174x252.png NewHQSilentB.png BeardoFinalStance.png Beth.png 1NewBrickHQ.png 1Cheer.png DJ.png Ella2.png Betterleshawna.png 1Max pose.png SamScared.png Trent.png 90px-Tdri dawn 174x252.png|'Minor Appearances' Episode 11 *Chris : Last on TDRI, Max tried to sabotage, and Bridgette gave a stellar performance, making the brains win, oh and Trent puked...in Anne Maria's mouth, supposedly, despite he had pulled away by that time. What will happen now? Find out on TD:RI! *''' **Pre-Challenge Interaction**''' *1:54Trent *: Hey team! *1:54Sam : Dude Ella kissed you. *1:54Beardo : *wakes up from nightmare* AHHHHHH! *1:54Anne Maria (confessional) I am starting to get over Trent. After throwing up in my mouth, I am not pleased. *1:55B : AHHH. What? *1:55Beardo : I had a nightmare than Dawn came and killed me in my sleep *1:55DJ : hey ella can I talk to you? *1:55Leshawna Hi Trent. *1:55Trent : Anne Maria, why did you puke when I improved? *1:55Beardo : I'm telling you I'm not hearing voices! *1:55Ella Of course! *1:55Brick Hey Trent. I thought you threw up in HER mouth? *1:55Trent : I pulled away. *1:55Anne Maria How are you Brick? *1:55Beardo : You believe me right? RIGHT? *1:55DJ : So you kissed me in the last challenge and I was confused why. *1:56Brick I'm good Anne Maria! *1:56Bridgette ; It's ok Beardo! *1:56Trent/B'Trent:' And then I said I AM ALIVE, and then she puked. *'B:' Sure. *1:56Ella Um, it was part of the challenge wasn't it? To kiss the dead person? *1:56Beardo : I'm serious! *1:56Anne Maria Leave me alone Trent. *1:56Beth : Come on lets go Ella *1:56Trent : Well, that was, cold. *1:56DJ : Umm yea I guess well bye *1:56Beardo : I'll try to forget about it. *1:56Trent : *Conf* I dunno what Anne's problem is but maybe she realizes she doesn't need me. *1:56Brick Don't worry Trent. She'll get over it. Hopefully. *1:57Beardo : Anyway, we have to win today's challenge! Or, at least, not lose! *1:57Ella Well, bye! *1:57Trent : I didn't puke in her mouth, anwyay. So.. *1:57DJ : *conf*: I actually liked the kiss and I like Ella. *sighs* *1:57Bridgette : Agreed! *1:57Anne Maria Anyways, the team is worried about You Brick flirting with Bridgette. What is up with that? *1:57B/Trent'B:' *Nods* *'Trent:' Ah. That.. *1:57Leshawna Simply put, leave Bridgette alone. *1:57Ella/Brick'Ella:' *Confessional* DJ is actually very handsome. But I can't let that happen. I was voted off the last time due to my excessive crying of Topher's elimination- Oh! Topher! What will he think?! I just can't let this happen. But... I don't know! *'Brick:' I'm not flirting. *1:58Trent : Yeah, I think there just friends. *1:58Chris : Campers! Report to me for the challenge! *1:58Brick She's cool and all... But I've seen the show before. I know she should be with Geoff... *1:58Beardo : ALREADY? ugh.... *1:58Sam : time to go *1:59Bridgette/Beth'Bridgette:' Hey Brick! How are you! *'Beth: '''Yeah! Lets go! *1:59Beardo : *runs to Chris* WHAT IS IT?!?!?!?! *1:59Chris : Alright, so, everyone should be knocked out in 3... *2... *1:59Anne Maria I know flirting, and you were flirting with her more than you were with Jo inROTI. Trent, you do not even know much about that aspect. *1:59Beardo : OH CRAP *1:59Chris : 1.... *1:59DJ/Sam'Sam and '''DJ : walk to Chris *1:59Trent/B'Trent:' *Falls* *'B: '*Falls* *1:59VeryUnknownFan(everyone faints) *1:59Beardo : *Falls* *1:59Bridgette : UM Br- *Falls* *1:59Trent : *Wakes up* Huh, we're on a train? *1:59Chris : *Appears* *1:59VeryUnknownFan'Anne Maria' and Leshawna: *faints* *2:00Chris : I have assigned murderer's for each team! *2:00Leshawna : (faints) *2:00Sam : cool a train and wat? *2:00Chris : They know who they are. *2:00Brick Murderers?! *2:00Beardo : Oh crap.... *2:00DJ : Murders?! *2:00Beth : Oh darn! *2:00Chris : Now, it's Virtual Reality, don't worry. *2:00Sam : So its like a video game cool *2:00Bridgette : Uhhh Brick!? I am scared........ *2:01Chris : Now you must figure out the murderer before they kill the whole team! *2:01Beardo : sounds eas-I mean HARD! *2:01Leshawna Girl, go to your own team with all of that. *2:01Sam : Woah ok *2:01Chris : You can't run anywhere, except off the train and onto the track, you can try and get onto the plat-form but you can't run anywhere after that! *2:02Beardo : Interesting *2:02Chris : *Disappears, presumably into the real world* *2:02DJ : Come on Underdogs! *2:02Beardo : Is there a bathroom in here? *'''---The Lights Dim---''' *2:02Bridgette : Um ok? (CONF: That is so mean! Just because we are friends doesn't mean i am gonna like use Brick to sabotage them! Seriously!) *2:02Ella Oh no.... *2:02B : *Screams* *2:02Beardo : *gulp* WHAT WAS THAT? *2:02DJ : What's wrong Ella? *'''---The Lights Come Back On---''' *2:03Beardo : B'S DEAD!!!!!!! *2:03B : No, Bridgette is! *2:03Ella This is extremely intense. *2:03Bridgette : Um huh? *2:03Beardo : Oh *2:03Sam : These lights are bri-ght... *2:03Beardo : *gulp* *2:03Bridgette : (CONF: Beardo is suspicious! *2:03Chris *The lights dim and B dies* *: B and Bridgette are dead! *2:04Beardo : *SCREAMS* *2:04DJ : Okay so who has a plan? *2:04SammyTDPI : BEARDO IS THE KILLEr! *2:04Chris : Is Beardo the murderer? *(Bridgette is DEAD) *2:04Beardo : WHAT? *: YOU HAVE NO PROOF IT'S ME! *2:04Chris : Or did the killer fake it *2:04Sam : Hey where is Max? *2:05Ella Max? *2:05Beth : SHUT UP dip-sh** *2:05Chris : Find the clues, to prove it! *2:05Brick Why doesn't our murder just confess? *2:05Sam :*Sam gets hit and falls* *2:05Brick Then we can win easily, friends! *2:05Coolboy87(Lights dim, Max's corpse suddenly appears) *2:05Anne Maria Oh my gosh, we are missing someone. *2:05Beardo : hmmmm wait a minute. B's body seems perfectly fine.....not a scratch.... *2:05DJ :*screams* *2:05Chris : And Max is dead! *2:05Beardo : *tickles B* *2:06B : *Remains still* *2:06Beth : Hmm *2:06Leshawna : (unconscious) *2:06Beardo : Hmmmmmm.............. *2:06Chris : Seems like B might have been hit! *: And is LeShawna...dead?! *2:06DJ : if Max is right there and Sam got hit then that means I must run!!!!!!!!!!!! *: *Runs away from beth and ella* *2:06Ella Wait DJ! *2:06Chris : Is DJ hiding something? *2:07DJ : yea?! *2:07Beardo : WHAT IS HAPPENING???? *2:07Chris : DUN DUN DUN. *2:07Ella Don't go off on your own! Or something might happen! *2:07Beardo : *tickles Bridgette* *2:07Beth : Hmm Ella or Beardo is the killer..... *runs after DJ* *2:07Chris : There are 3 killers for each team! *2:07Bridgette : *dead* *2:07DJ : Okay! *He runs with Beth* *2:08Chris : When you have found 3 clues to who the killer could be, please bring them to me, tell me who you think it might be. *2:08DJ : Beth come on lets go! *2:08Ella/Brick'Ella:' *runs after them* Wait! Come back! Don't just leave me! *'Brick:' What happened to Leshawna?! *2:08DJ *Finds a clue and reads it* *2:08Beardo : What's this?! clue.... *2:08Beth : *Runs* Um ELLA IS THE KILLER! *2:08Chris : Proof oh proof. *2:09DJ : Beth the killer is Ella!! *2:09Chris : 4 clues, come on! *: DJ could be lying... *2:09Beth : Hmmmmm *2:09DJ : Im not lying *2:09Chris : They ALL say that. *2:09Ella *runs after them* Beth! DJ is the killer! I found the clue! *2:09Beardo : This says that B is the killer.......but why should I trust a note? ANYONE COULD'VE PUT IT HERE! *2:09DJ : If I were the killer I would've killed beth right? *2:09Beardo : AM I THE KILLER? WTF IS HAPPENING???? *2:10Ella Maybe that's why you're running! *2:10Ellafan4evr *lights dim and B's body disappears* *2:10DJ : Im running from you! (ohh yea) *2:10Beardo : O_O *screams* *2:10Trent : Ack! *(Lights dim, Brick is found dead) *2:10Beardo : I gotta find the body..... *2:10Anne Maria : What happened Trent? *2:10DJ :*Finds the clue and reads it* *2:10Brick *dead* *2:10Trent : BRICK IS DEAD! *: And so is LeShawna! *2:11Brick *twitches* *2:11Trent : Or is she? *2:11Anne Maria : (screams) *2:11Beardo : *looks in the bathroom* *2:11Trent : Woah! Brick's alive! Brick, wake up! *2:11Beardo : *sees movement* *2:11Anne Maria : You are Saber-toothing us Trent. *2:11Beardo : WHO'S THERE?! *2:11Brick *wakes up* *What....? *2:12Trent : AHH! He is actually alive? *2:12Beardo : B's body.......it couldn't be that obvious..... *2:12Coolboy87 *Lights dim, a gun shot is heard, Brick is found dead again* *2:12Beardo *dead for real this time* *2:12Anne Maria : OH MY GOSH (gets nervous) *2:12Trent : WE NEED THE CLUES! *2:12Ella Find the clues! They say that DJ is the murder, Beth! *2:13Beardo : *fakes footsteps* *: *sees movement* AHA! *2:13Anne Maria : I will find it (pushes him aside and looks for clues) *2:13DJ :* Just walks around looking for the clue* *2:13Beardo : B's not really dead! *2:13B/Chris'B: '''You need the clues. *'B:' So, ha! *'Chris: Yep! What proves that he did it? *2:13Beth : I DO NOT BELIEVE U *2:13Beardo : *finds B's tools* *tool* *2:14Anne Maria : Did you find a clue Trent? *2:14Beardo : AHA! *2:14DJ : Beth the clues are right here! *2:14Beth : Uh ok... *2:14B : So, Bridgette has a tool shaped dent that killed her bu-Crap. *2:14DJ :* reads the clues to Beth* *2:14Trent : Yes I did! *2:14Ella Why don't we examine Max's body?! *2:14Beth ; *The Clue flies outside* Oh..... *TSET *2:15Anne Maria : How do I know if I should believe you? *2:15DJ : Seriously? *2:15Beardo : When the body was in the other room, his tools were all in his jacker! Now, it's on the ground! *2:15Trent : When Brick was killed there was SPRAY RAN on him! *2:15Trent : Clue 1. *2:15Beardo : Then again, that doesn't prove HE'S the killer.... *2:15DJ : Beth there is no more clues! *2:16Trent : Clue 2 is when LeShawna was killed, a nail, like your CHIPPED ONE was lodged in her throat! *2:16SBeth : NO PROOF! AUGH! *2:16Trent : Do you admit it? *2:16Anne Maria : So. You are a musician, and wear tan for certain appearances. (gets nervous) Harold told me about that. Men get chipped nails too. *2:16DJ : the clue flew out the train *2:16Trent : Do you ADMIT it? Or shall I reveal clue three. *2:16Ella Stop running! *corners them* *2:16Anne Maria : You can search me all over, and you have no proof *2:16Trent : CLUE 3!# *2:16Beth : UH *2:17DJ : Chris is there anymore clues for us? *2:17Anne Maira : (yawns) *2:17Trent : What is that in your pocket? *2:17Trent : IT'S A GUN! *2:17Anne Maria : It is a vibrator. For goodness sakes *2:17Trent : *Grabs it* *2:17Trent : It's a gun, don't even try saying otherwise. *: Do you ADMIT it? *2:17Anne Maria : I have ones that looks like a gun too. *2:17Trent : *Facepalms* *2:18Beardo : *Finds a clue planning Bridgette's murder signed B* Hmm THIS IS PROOF! *2:18Anne Maria : I would say we could test it out, but it is CLEAR you ONLY USED ME to get further. Since you konw it all, why don't you tell me. *2:18Trent : *Gets teary* did you, did you, reall-really kill -th-th...en> *2:18Beardo : HEY THANKS FOR THE CLUE OTHER BEARDO *2:18Trent : Oh, that was probably a robot created by B! *2:18Anne Maria : Oh for goodness sakes, they are dead. I would be arrested if a death happens on the show. Idiot *2:19Beardo : UR Welcome! *SHAKES HIS HAND* *2:19Anne Maria : They are NOT DEAD *2:19Trent : But what caused them to VIRTUALLY die? *2:19Beado : So B IS THE KILLER! He killed Bridgette, then he faked his own death and went to the other room so I would think someone else carried him! *CASE CRACKED *2:19Anne Maria : (runs) *2:19Trent : WAIT! *: If you admit it, I wouldn't even have proof that you did! *2:19Beardo : FINALLY! *2:20Trent : So go on them, *Trent looks annoyed* Admit. It. *2:20Anne Maria : (confessional) For some reason, things are turning south with Trent and I. *2:20Chris : Brains win! *2:20Beardo : YES *2:20DJ : aww *2:20Trent : Like, even if you admitted it, how WOULD I get Chris to believe me? So, did you do it? *2:20Ella : *sighs* I'm sorry. It was me. *2:20Anne Maria : I admit that I used to like you, and that I wanted the two of us to be alone JUST TO SEE if there was anything to savage between us. I admit that. *2:20Beth : Darn! If we loose lets vote max k guys! *2:20Beardo : What do you have to say about yourself, Beverly the killer? *2:21DJ : Okay Beth! *2:21Anne Maria : Which is why we are here alone. But there is nothing to savage. I see that now. *2:21Chris/Trent'''Chris: Uh, we need proof, Ella, you could be lying. *'Trent:' How did know we were going to be alone? *2:21Beth ; We do! We have the clue that says ella is the killer! *2:21Ella What's the point if someone has already won? *2:21Beth : *Shows the clue* *2:22Chris : We need to determine who goes to elimination. *2:22Anne Maria : Uh......Because.......GOD has his destiny for me. *2:22Beardo : what he said *2:22Chris : *Reads clue* Where are the others? *2:22Beth : WE GOT THE CLUE! *Grabs another* ITS PINK CLOTH GOD! *2:22Anne Maria : And that destiny involves me being a helper in the challenge *2:22Trent : What way? *2:22DJ : *hands the 3 clue to Chris* *2:22Trent : "Helper" *2:22Ella : Ella has a pink skirt and some is ripped off *2:22Anne Maria : What else is there? *2:22DJ : She's right! *2:23Chris : *Looks at clues* True, indeed. *2:23Beth : WE WIN! *2:23Chris : Yes, you do! *2:23Beth : Yes! *2:23DJ : yessssss! *2:23Chris/Trent'Chris: '''Anne Maria was the killer for the Wannabe's, she was just to stubborn to admit it! So, they loose! *'Trent:' HA! *2:23Anne Maria : Whattever, I quit *2:23Chris : Quitting isn't allowed. So, ha! *2:23Beardo : quitting isn't allowed *2:23Beth : No quitting ha! *2:24Chris : You should all fall right now... *(Everyone faints) *2:24Anne Maria : I now know I am naturally beautiful, and that I do not need a man. You call can vote me out.. *2:24Trent : *Wakes up* Phew we're in the real world! *2:24DJ : were back woohoo! *2:24Brick Hey guys! *2:24Anne Maria : (wakes up) I dare all of you to vote me off. *2:24Brick Huh? *2:24Beardo : phew. I can't believe B was the killer *2:24Trent/B'Trent:' *Yells* JIDSZLKJFJ *'B:' Sorry. Chris told me to. *2:24Beth : Yes! *2:24Anne Maria : I ain't repeating a damn thing. *2:25Sam : What happened? *2:25Trent : That's what I said. *2:25Trent : You heard nothing *: So, just vote whoever you wanted to! *2:25Brick What happened in there? *2:25DJ : We won the challenge so that's it. *2:25Anne Maria : Of course. I am always the crazy one. Do it. *2:25Chris/Trent'Chris: The ceremony! Wannabe's now! *'''Trent: She wants us to vote off... *'Trent:' *Whispers* No one! *2:26Beardo : Not really DJ. You were 2nd *2:26Brick What? *2:26Trent : *Conf* Why am I protecting Anne? *2:26Sam : Really? *2:26Chris : VOTE! *2:26Bridgette ; Well everyone pretty much died.......... But it's ok Brick! *2:26Anne Maria : (confessional) Trent acts like I owe him. Please *2:26Trent : You see, she's saying she wants herself gone, but she doesn't. *2:26DJ : Just vote her off already! *screams* *2:27Chris : VOTE. *2:27Anne Maria : STOP acting like you know me, and what I am thinking. You ain't no leader, and you ain't no mind reader. *2:27Max : Haha im going to final 12! Eat it Scarlett! *2:27Trent : *Rolls eyes* Okay! *2:28Chris : VOTE...NOW! *: C *2:28Chris : Brick and LeShawna! Come on! * *2:28Anne Maria : (confessional) I know the truth now. I know the truth. *2:29DJ : Conf: I may be nice but Anne Maria is annoying and I hate her! *2:29Ellafan4evr : *conf* I'M MAKING THE MERGE WOOOO *2:30Brick *confessional* Being paranoid in this game isn't the best idea... *2:30Trent : *Conf* What Anne said hurt, but it's the truth. *2:30Chris : LeShawna! We're waiting on your vote. *2:31Anne Maria/Leshawna'Anne Maria:' K I should have learned from ROTI to like a man on TV *'Leshawna:' I made my choice *2:31Beardo : *watching elimination* This is exciting! *eats popcorn* *'''---Cue the Ceremony---''' *2:31Chris *: You HAVE to vote LeShawna. *2:32Chris : Okay, it is a rule, fine print. *2:32Leshawna : (rolls eyes) FINE *2:32Beardo : COME ON VOTE ALREADY! I'M RUNNING OUT OF POPCORN! *2:32Leshawna : Done *2:33Beardo : Finally! Time for some drama! *2:33Chris/B/Trent'Chris: '''Trent is gone with 2 votes! *'B:' WHAT? *'Trent:' WHAT? *2:33Beardo : WHAT? *2:33B : Again/ *: That's not even cool! *2:33Beardo : WHY NOT ANNE MARIA? *2:33Anne Maria : (gasps) I did not expect him gone. I thought everyone was gonna vote me out. *2:33B : Exactly! *2:33Anne Maria K I told everyone to vote me out. *2:33B : First Scarlett and now Trent. Ugh. *2:34Brick I voted off Trent. Sorry... *2:34Anne Maria : It is not my fault. I would quit, but I cannot. *2:34Beardo : HE DIDN'T EVEN DESERVE IT! *2:34Trent : Well, Brick, thanks for voting me off when I tried to win the challenge, Anne, thanks for LOSING the challenge and everyone else, good bye. *2:34Anne Maria : F off man beater *2:34Trent : *Gets into the limo* *2:34Anne Maria K You used me sucker. F off *2:35Anne Maria : He used me, and lied about me. Why did you two not vote me out? *2:35Chris : So Musical Man Trent is gone! What will happen next time on Total Drama Redemption Island and no this is note a joke, see you next time! *2:35Brick I had to stay loyal to my ROTI. *2:35Beardo : Guess who's getting eliminated when the merge comes? That's right.... *2:35Coolboy87--END-- Cast 134px-Tdri annamaria 174x252.png NewHQSilentB.png BeardoFinalStance.png Beth.png 1NewBrickHQ.png 1Cheer.png DJ.png Ella2.png Betterleshawna.png 1Max pose.png SamScared.png Trent.png|'ELIMINATED, 12TH PLACE''' Category:Blog posts